Vampiros
Os Vampiros são figuras extremamente conhecidas e disseminadas pela cultura pop nos dias de hoje, tratam-se de figuras sedentas de sangue, que se alimentam do sangue, e da essência vital das pessoas. 'A Origem dos Vampiros' Os vampiros originais eram seres humanos que recusavam morrer, sua alma voltava ao corpo e ele voltava à vida, mas de uma maneira diferente, ele necessitaria beber sangue humano para manter-se assim, portanto, sua aparência era completamente cadavérica. Essa lenda é tão remota quanto a própria existência humana. A imagem de um vampiro associada à uma criatura sugadora de energia vital foi uma das primeiras manifestações culturais diante do desconhecido: as doenças. É sabido que nos primórdios, ninguém obtinha o conceito de doença, sendo assim, a anatomia do corpo-humano era constantemente ignorada pelas pessoas. Quando alguém apresentava sinais de enfermidades, isto era vinculado à fatores sobrenaturais, e parece ter sido daí que surgiu a ideia de seres que se alimentavam de nossas energias vitais, deixando-os doentes, e eventualmente, levando-os à morte. As crenças envolvendo os Vampiros é tão antiga que estava até mesmo presente em civilizações da tão antiga Mesopotâmia, região esta que foi o berço da civilização. Sendo assim, as lendas envolvendo aspectos vampirescos, estavam presentes em culturas sumérias, babilônicas e assírias, povos estes que reunidos, foram os primeiros à existir aqui na Terra. Estamos falando de uma época em que o sangue era considerado um dos principais Símbolos da Vida, e é por esse motivo que lendas envolvendo criaturas que se alimentavam dele, começaram à nascer. Essas criaturas possuíam uma aparência bem variável nos folclores da época, portanto, foi na Idade Média, mais precisamente nos vilarejos da Europa Central, que eles começaram a adquirir a imagem do que eles são hoje. Povos dessa área acreditavam que os vampiros eram aqueles que morriam e retornavam à vida para levar seus parentes, circunstâncias estas que envolviam entes queridos retornando dos túmulos e atacando seus cônjuges, familiares imediatos e alguns conhecidos das aldeias. Espalhou-se por ali que os corpos de suicidas, excomungados ou não-batizados, quando a noite caía, levantavam do túmulo e voltavam para sugar o sangue de seus parentes, que se tornavam vampiros também, e depois voltavam para o cemitério na forma de morcegos. Obviamente, assim como as Bruxas, esses rumores acabaram gerando uma crise de histeria coletiva, a qual infelizmente resultava em eventuais genocídios. A 1ª Criatura Vampiresca Certamente é de extrema dificuldade determinar qual teria sido o primeiro, ou a primeira vampira da história. O autor Matthew Beresford, responsável pela obra “From Demons to Dracula: The Creation of the Modern Vampire Myth” aponta que o mito do vampiro realmente possa ter nascido durante a Antiguidade, mas que é impossível determinar com precisão quando que foi a primeira vez em que surgiu uma história envolvendo a criatura. Curioso é que as percepções envolvendo as mordidas da criatura, parecem ser recentes de acordo com o folclorista Paul Barber, que foi o autor do livro “Vampires, Burial, and Death: Folklore and Reality”. A dificuldade de determinar um ponto de origem aumenta porque existem inúmeras variedades presentes nos mitos dos vampiros, entre eles os vampiros asiáticos, como os Jianshi Chineses, que são espíritos maus que atacam as pessoas e sugam sua energia vital, ou as deidades coléricas que bebem sangue e aparecem no livro dos mortos tibetanos. O certo é que já fazem séculos que o nascimento dos vampiros são identificados por alguma circunstância excêntrica, como um defeito, uma anormalidade. Na Romênia, uma criança nascida com um mamilo extra, ou na Rússia, uma com falta de cartilagem no nariz, ou com lábio inferior partido, todas eram suspeitas de serem vampiros. Uma outra crença bem disseminada antigamente, era de que, se o bebê nascesse com uma membrana amniótica, estaria destinada a retornar dos mortos. Deformidades estas que eram consideradas como presságios. Infelizmente é bem provável que muitas crianças foram mortas por causa disso, e aquelas que sobreviviam, eram obrigadas à carregar consigo um peso de suspeita pública. É também certo de que superstições antigas envolvendo o processo de decomposição de cadáveres também auxiliava bastante na crença dos vampiros. Quando uma enfermidade atingia uma pessoa, família ou vila, acreditava-se que era causada por um vampiro, alguém que tivesse morrido recentemente, e os túmulos eram abertos e seus mortos examinados. Foi nessa ideia maluca de abrir caixões que surgiram suposições míticas. Os fatores naturais que levavam ao retardamento da putrefação, ou decomposições dos intestinos que forçavam o sangue para fora da boca do cadáver, eram comumente interpretadas pelos aldeões como atividades sobrenaturais. 'Doenças com Aspectos Vampirescos' Depois de todo o episódio sombrio que foi mesclado junto à Idade Medieval, histerias coletivas se demonstraram efetivas ao decorrer do tempo, sendo que as doenças que atacaram a Europa durante aquela época, foram exploradas pela medicina na Idade Contemporânea, e são bem conhecidas nos dias de hoje, e curiosamente, algumas delas realmente possuem síntomas vampirescos. 'Catalepsia Patológica' Trata-se de uma doença na qual o paciente apresenta uma incapacidade total para mover os membros, a cabeça ou de até mesmo falar. Em alguns casos, os eventos de Catalepsia podem ser confundidos com a Morte, pois a respiração também é afetada. Normalmente, a Catalepsia é desencadeada pela excitação emocional, sendo que a perda dos movimentos podem ocorrer devido à incapacidade de regular o sono e os estados de vigília. Durante o Estágio REM, há uma perda natural do tônus muscular. No caso da catalepsia, essa característica do sono REM ocorre subitamente durante o dia, causando fraqueza ou paralisia total, mesmo quando a pessoa permanece acordada durante o episódio. Os ataques podem variar em gravidade, desde uma breve sensação de fraqueza até um total colapso físico. Na Idade Média, era comum existir casos de pessoas que foram enterradas vivas devido à essa paralisação temporária dos músculos e dos sentidos, porém, estavam apenas diante de algo que hoje é conhecido como Catalepsia Patológica, uma doença que podia literalmente fazer com que as pessoas da época, pensassem seriamente que haviam Vampiros e Zumbis entre eles, quando na verdade, era apenas algo pertencente à uma Ciência Não-Exata. 'Porfiria Cutânea' Essa enfermidade na maioria das vezes envolve mutações genéticas, portanto, há casos em que ela pode ser adquirida ao decorrer da vida. Esta doença caracteriza uma produção excessiva de substâncias químicas que produzem porfirina no corpo-humano, que é uma proteína responsável pelo transporte de oxigênio na corrente sanguínea, sendo uma fonte essencial para a produção de Hemoglobina, que é a composição dos Glóbulos Vermelhos. Mas o problema mesmo está em seus síntomas, que incluem palidez, uma pele frágil que desencandeia uma extrema sensibilidade à luz solar, e uma vermelhidão repentina e dolorosa da pele, sem falar do esticamento da pele ao redor dos lábios e da gengiva, o que acaba deixando os dentes saltados, ou seja, aspecto este que em teoria poderia ser diretamente associado à presas durante a Idade Média. 'Raiva' Essa doença gera hipersensibilidade à alguns estímulos, um deles é o odor do alho, alimento este que sempre teve associações aos vampiros. A Raiva também gera sensibilidade à água, ou seja, se na época da Idade Média, houvesse alguma desconfiança relacionada à alguém, e utiliza-se da Água Benta para concretizar suas teorias, iria acabar achando que realmente estava lidando com algo maligno. Esta doença também trás sensibilidade à luz do sol, insônia e uma tendência à hábitos noturnos. A líbido fica aguçada, e a pessoa tem ataques de agressividade, e olha que mordidas são comuns neste caso. Sem falar que a Raiva é transmitida por animais contaminados, o que pode ter creditado a Metamorfose nas lendas dos Vampiros. O Drácula de Bram Stoker Em 1897, o escritor irlandês Bram Stoker publicou o romance de Drácula, que mais tarde viria à ser conhecido mundialmente. Essa obra é responsável por reproduzir a visão atual que nós temos dos vampiros. Na obra, trata-se de um nobre que veio de um país distante, perseguindo vítimas afim de sugar o sangue, personagem este que obtêm um certo ar de mistério e sedução. O que talvez nem todos saibam é que ela foi baseada em fatos reais, mais precisamente na história de Vlad Tepes. Vlad III, o Empalador Vlad era um sujeito cruel, repugnante e sanguinário, que tinha como prática favorita o empalamento, este era um método extremamente cruel, pois envolvia como método enfiar uma estaca de pelo menos três metros no ânus das pessoas e fazer com que ela chegasse até a boca, parece loucura, mais muita gente morreu desse jeito nas mãos de Vlad, além do fato de que era um método utilizado em conterrâneos que ousassem se virar contra a sua corte, sendo assim, claramente Vlad não era o único empalador da Idade Média. A crueldade do conde, que seus inimigos políticos ajudaram a propagar, serviu de inspiração para o escritor irlandês Bram Stoker. A obra de Drácula foi publicada pela primeira vez no ano de 1897, e atualmente, em número de publicações, só perde para a Bíblia Sagrada. Assim, mais de 400 anos depois de morrer, Vlad Tepes virou celebridade, graças ao seu alter ego literário. Há um fator importante à citar-se, que envolve essa realização de Bram Stoker ao tornar o Castelo de Bran famoso, que fica localizado na fronteira entre a Transilvânia e a Valáquia. Portanto, é sabido que o escritor jamais pôs os pés na Romênia. Interessante mesmo é que o setor de turismo romeno aproveitou que essa fortaleza fundada lá no ano de 1211, era parecida com a descrição de Stoker, e a colocou na lista de sugestões para o roteiro dos viajantes. Agora, todo ano, cerca de 700 mil turistas visitam o local, irônico não? No Século 20, a figura do vampiro é transmigrada para o universo cinematográfico e ele se mantém no auge até a década de 1950, após isso, o personagem é um pouco esquecido pelas pessoas. Até que é revivido novamente em 1976, através do surgimento do romance de Anne Rice: “Entrevista com o Vampiro” que aborda o universo dos vampiros: uma é Louis, o vampiro que dá a entrevista e se recusa a perder suas características humanas. O outro é Lestat que representa a transgressão amoral e hedonista condizente com o comportamento do jovem do período. O livro tornou-se um sucesso e virou filme em 1994, em que Tom Cruise e Brad Pitt contracenam juntos. Transilvânia Bom... foi lá que em 1431, nasceria um dos maiores vilões da Idade Média, mais precisamente na cidade de Sighişoara, o então Vlad era filho do nobre Vlad II “Dracul”, que governou a Valáquia antes dele. Um detalhe importante à citar-se é que em latim "Draco" significa "Dragão", este era o nome da ordem que Vlad II, pai do empalador, pertencia, cuja principal função era defender a doutrina cristã presente na Europa, conceito este que era ameaçado pelo Império Otomano, curioso mesmo é o fato da etimologia da palavra "Dragão" remeter-se à expressão "Filho do Dragão". Quando Vlad III tinha apenas os seus 11 anos, foi entregue, junto de seu irmão Radu, ao sultão otomano Murad II, como garantia de que seu pai, Vlad II, pudesse desistir da batalha. Com os turcos em Constantinopla, Vlad III aprendeu a língua, costumes e os hábitos cruéis. Essa barganha acabou em 1448, quando Vlad III foi informado da morte do pai e do irmão mais velho, Mircea. Mas, a essa altura, já fazia um ano que eles tinham sido assassinados pelos nobres da Valáquia, que supostamente deveriam estar do mesmo lado de Vlad II. Assim que atingiu os 17 anos, Vlad III deu início à série de guerras e lutas que marcariam a sua vida. Ironicamente, o seu irmão Radu optou por ficar ao lado do sultão da Turquia. Determinado a recuperar o trono do pai, Vlad III retornou à Romênia, e retomou o principado da Valáquia em 1448. Mas demorou um bocado até conseguir. Afastado do poder, ele juntou forças para que em 1456, ganhasse definitivamente o trono que pertencera ao seu pai. Desta vez, o sucesso foi pleno, pois ele havia matado em batalha o então governante, Vladislav II, e comandou a província por seis anos. Entretanto, os recursos da Valáquia para a guerra, que vinham lá do Império Húngaro começaram a ficar escassos, até que em um momento não deu mais para segurar. Sendo assim, depois de algum tempo, os otomanos retiraram Vlad III do poder. O mais engraçado dessa história é que o seu irmão Radu, era incrivelmente o responsável por comandar esse ataque, e acabou por se tornar o novo governante da região. A Reconquista de Valáquia e a Morte do Drácula Diante disso, Drácula não tinha muitas opções e decidiu fugir para o Império Húngaro, onde foi condenado à prisão por 12 anos. Mas o regime da detenção não era muito rígido, tanto é que Vlad III se casou, teve filhos e chegou à condição de membro da família real, tudo isso enquanto ainda era prisioneiro. Anos depois, quando a moral do ex-príncipe já estava no alto e ele já não estava mais na lista de “mais procurados” dos turcos, Vlad III decidiu reconquistar a Valáquia pela terceira vez. Ele contou com o apoio de forças húngaras e de seu primo, o príncipe da Moldávia, Estevão. Nessa época, Radu já tinha morrido, e quem mandava na Valáquia era Bassarabe, o Velho. Quando Vlad III chegou lá, o governante ficou tão assustado que preferiu fugir a encará-lo de frente. A reconquista, portanto, deu certo. Só que no mesmo ano, o Drácula morreu misteriosamente com os seus 45 anos de idade. Enquanto parte dos historiadores acreditam que ele possa ter morrido em uma batalha contra os turcos, que estavam tentando recolocar Bassarabe no poder. Há algumas teorias que alegam que ele sucumbiu à uma emboscada armada pelos burgueses descontentes de seu próprio reino, assim como tinha acontecido com seu pai. Os restos mortais do conde também geram discussões. Há quem garanta que eles estejam na Ilha de Snagov. Outros dizem que a cabeça de Vlad III, separada de seu corpo, teria sido levada pelos turcos a Constantinopla, como prova de sua morte. Mas Afinal... Eles Existem? Este é um fator que irá depender muito da sua própria perspectiva; Como você imagina um Vampiro? Pois se estivermos falando de Vampiros Emocionais é algo relativamente comum nos dias de hoje, portanto, se mencionarmos o fato de o próprio Drácula já ter existido, não seria total loucura considerar a possibilidade da existência de vampiros; * Seriam seres fantásticos que com o passar do tempo foram extintas? * Seriam doenças que eram mal-interpretadas na época, e que acabaram gerando uma histeria em massa, e que isso poderia explicar o fato pelo qual não temos mais tantos relatos de vampiros nos dias de hoje? * Seriam pessoas que realmente tinham fetiches por sangue e se alimentavam dele para tentar atingir a eternidade, e eram vistos como ameaças à sociedade medieval? * Seriam apenas histórias fictícias? Bem, não custa nada tentarmos explorar um pouco os indícios da existência dessa criatura; 1ª Hipótese: Proteína Delta Em um dos episódios de uma série de documentários do History Channel chamada "That's Impossible", descobriu-se que sangue de pessoas jovens possuem uma proteína chamada Delta, com a capacidade regenerativa em pessoas mais velhas. Uma experiência no documentário chamado "That's Impossible! - Eternal Life" aborda ratos como cobaias. Ao colocarem os animais ligados de forma sanguínea, perceberam que o sangue do ratinho mais jovem deu nova vida ao rato que era mais idoso. Outro exemplo mais perceptível disso são pessoas que receberam transplante de coração de pessoas mais jovens e com vida ativa. Há inúmeros relatos de que eles não receberam só o órgão, mas parte da jovialidade e personalidade anterior do doador. Sendo assim, é razoável afirmar que podemos literalmente rejuvenescer com o sangue alheio, e quem afirma isso é a própria ciência. É claro que não são termos aplicados à fatores eternos, mas são bem interessantes. 2ª Hipótese: O Vampiro de Nottinghamshire Há algum tempo atrás, houve uma descoberta arqueológica envolvendo um túmulo que foi encontrado em Nottinghamshire, na Inglaterra, jazigo este que obtinha supostas reminiscências de um vampiro da Idade Média, o qual foi datado em cerca de 550 à 700 d.C. Este esqueleto, segundo os arqueólogos, foi enterrado desta forma por ser considerado pela época medieval, como um sujeito perigoso, as pessoas temiam que ele pudesse ressurgir dos mortos e voltar à vida, algo que sinceramente era muito comum na época, mas o problema envolvendo a descoberta nem foi esse, e sim a maneira como a ossada foi descrita pelo tabloide inglês "Daily Mail". De acordo com eles, os aspectos da ossada eram no mínimo estranhos, pois continham espetos de metal cravados nos ombros, no coração e nos tornozelos, é claro que não podemos descartar o sensacionalismo, mas isso é algo à se considerar para aqueles que procuram evidências de vampiros. 3ª Hipótese: VVH Havia um cientista medieval, conhecido como Ludovico Fatineli, que descobriu algo que ele denominou como Vírus Vampírico Humano (VVH), este seria um tipo de micro-organismo que possivelmente poderia vir à ser o grande causador do vampirismo. Em seu Tratado dos Vampiros, publicado no ano de 1616, o cientista italiano afirma que a espécie de mosca Xenopsylla Cleopsis, que vivia em cavernas habitadas por morcegos sanguíneos, seria hospedeira do vírus VVH. De acordo com o cientista maluco, os morcegos, ao serem picados pelo inseto, eram infectados, e ao saírem para se alimentar do sangue alheio, transmitiam o vírus para os animais e os humanos. De acordo com Fatineli, as pessoas contaminadas pelo VVH, se tornariam vampiros e ao morder alguém continuariam propagando a doença. Obviamente, essa teoria pode ser facilmente refutada, devido aos conhecimentos que eram bem pobres na época e bem mais abrangentes nos dias de hoje, mas por mais louco que pareça, a teoria convenceu muita gente na época, porém, como era uma época frustrante e extremamente rígida, ele acabou sendo condenado à Inquisição pelo Papa Paulo V. Fatineli morreu queimado na fogueira na Praça Central de Florença em abril de 1616. 4ª Hipótese: Porfiria Cutânea Se analisarmos bem, a existência dos vampiros explicadas através da porfiria seria a mais plausível no ponto de vista cientifico, a doença (como já citada aqui) trata-se de um distúrbio genético que causa o acúmulo de pigmentos vermelhos e roxos no corpo, e provoca a deformação da pele e do rosto. Ela pode desencadear problemas mentais que fazem com que os portadores tenham comportamentos impulsivos, que se parar pra pensar, é uma característica comum entre os vampiros. Um dos mais ilustres e famosos portadores da doença foi o Rei George III, da Inglaterra, que sofria de alucinações e ataques de raiva. Por causa disso, ele ficou conhecido através da história como o "Rei Louco". Hoje em dia, muitos pesquisadores alegam que a porfiria foi uma das principais influências na criação do folclore dos vampiros. Séries de TV Buffy, The Vampire Slayer Essa narrativa retrata a vida de Buffy Summer, a mais recente numa linha de jovens mulheres conhecidas como Caçadoras. As Caçadoras são escolhidas pelo destino para uma batalha contra Vampiros, Demônios, e algumas outras forças das trevas. Buffy é auxiliada por um Conselho de Observadores. Contrariamente às suas antecessoras, Buffy tinha um círculo de amigos leais, que se tornou conhecido como "Scooby Gang". A série ficou bastante conhecida na época, tanto é que teve até mesmo um Spin-Off que recebeu o título de "Angel". The Vampire Diaries thumb|left|372x372px Essa série tem como foco principal, Elena Gilbert, uma jovem que perdeu seus pais em um trágico acidente de carro, após o incidente, conhece Stefan e acaba se apaixonando, o que ela não sabe é que ele é um vampiro com mais de 150 anos, diante disso, mergulha de cara em um mundo sobrenatural. A chegada de Damon, o irmão de Stefan, deixa as coisas ainda mais agitadas em Mystic Falls. Ele quer se vingar do irmão, que o transformou num sanguessuga sem o seu consentimento. Além disso, Elena é a cara de Katherine, uma ancestral que é vista como uma Doppelgânger de Elena, e que marcou a vida dos dois irmãos no passado. True Blood A série True Blood teve sete temporadas, e abrange como foco principal, Sookie Stackhouse, uma garçonete telepata de Louisiana que perdeu os pais ainda jovem e vive resolvendo as confusões de seu irmão, Jason. Certa noite, trabalhando no restaurante de Sam Merlotte, ela conhece Bill Compton, um vampiro que irá mudar completamente a sua vida. Apenas dois anos após a divulgação da existência dos vampiros, Sookie descobrirá que faz parte de um mundo sobrenatural, com criaturas de todos os tipos. 'Observações' *'ATENÇÃO, CAROS VAMPIROS': Caso estejam pensando em beber sangue, saiba que é uma substância tóxica. Ele é muito rico em ferro, e o nosso organismo tem sérios problemas para se livrar de ferro em excesso. É importante que saiba que qualquer um que consumir sangue, terá sérios riscos de desenvolver uma condição chamada "Hemocromatose", trata-se de uma overdose de ferro, que por sua vez pode causar muitos problemas pra saúde, incluindo danos ao Fígado e ao Sistema Nervoso. *Em Deuteronômio, um dos livros da Bíblia Sagrada, existe uma possível referência aos Vampiros. No Capítulo 12, Versículo 23, está escrito: "Somente esforça-te para que não comas o sangue; pois o sangue é vida; pelo que não comerás a vida com a carne". *O primeiro registro do termo “Vampiro”, surgiu em 1047 no eslavo antigo “Upir”. A palavra apareceu na obra russa, conhecida como "Livro da Profecia", em autoria de Vladimir Jaroslov. Na obra, um padre era chamado de “Upir Lichy” (“Vampiro Hediondo”) diante de seu comportamento imoral. *É fato de que essa criatura tem várias versões espalhadas por diversas culturas ao redor do mundo, mas todas sempre convergem para um mesmo ponto, representando uma criatura noturna de presas longas, e que possui uma grande dependência do sangue de suas vítimas. *A concepção envolvendo as queimaduras do sol parece ser algo mais recente. *Não é muito incomum existirem pessoas que se identificam como Vampiros, há até quem use capas e coloque próteses semelhantes às presas. *O Empalamento foi um método muito utilizado durante a Idade Média, logicamente, nos dias de hoje é retratado como um remanescente medieval. *No romeno atual, "Dracul" significa "Diabo". Por esse motivo, Drácula pode vir à ser creditado como um “Filho do Diabo”, por algumas pessoas. *As Lampréias, as Sanguessugas e os Morcegos são animais comumente associados aos Vampiros. *Os Vampiros são bastante mencionados na Cultura Gótica. *Devido ao fato de terem sido cavaleiros que protegiam o Cristianismo, Vlad III e o seu pai são vistos como heróis nacionais na Romênia. *O livro “Crepúsculo”, escrito por Stephenie Meyer em 2005, foi responsável por atribuir uma imagem romântica, sutil e delicada aos vampiros, o que cá entre nós, é no mínimo inconveniente. *Até onde se sabe, é impossível determinar a origem exata envolvendo o folclore dos vampiros. 'Fontes de Pesquisa' *http://www.muitointeressante.com.br/pq/qual-e-a-origem-da-lenda-dos-vampiros *https://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/temas/catalepsia *https://www.minhavida.com.br/saude/temas/porfiria *http://fantasticursos.com/o-ano-em-que-vampiros-dominaram-a-europa/ *https://super.abril.com.br/historia/a-verdadeira-historia-do-verdadeiro-dracula/ *https://pt.wikipedia.org/wiki/Castelo_de_Bran *https://hypescience.com/vampiros-a-historia-real/ *https://www.mulherdigital.com/historia-origem-vampiro/ *http://fantasticursos.com/o-ano-em-que-vampiros-dominaram-a-europa/ *https://fatosdesconhecidos.ig.com.br/8-sinais-de-que-vampiros-podem-existir/ *http://nerdfera.blogspot.com/2013/05/a-historia-dos-vampiros-na-cultura-pop.html Categoria:Lendas Urbanas